The inevitable truths
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set right after 3x05. You asked for it. So here it is. I couldn't let it all go down the way it did. So Andy and Sullivan ship with lots of Gibson, Montgomery and Pruitt. One shot to pass the time till we get another episode.


Warren walked home with a strange feeling. Something about Sullivan's behavior today was so off it wouldn't leave him alone. Was it possible his boss was just stressed? Was it possible that he wasn't coping with the promotion as well as they thought? Or was there more to it?

He wasn't one of his best friends but still they kind of connected at some point and he was pretty sure Sullivan wasn't okay. But what was the problem? At first he wanted more action and less paperwork and then he was laughing like crazy, sharing stories from his life in a way that never happened before and when the call came Sullivan decided to stay back? Why? Especially when it could have been someone from 19 in troubles in the park. How could he stay so calm and just say he would call the hospital to expect them? That was just so wrong. It wasn't like him.

He's been different ever since they came back from L.A. and it was difficult to tell what was wrong. But they all noticed the change. He was tense and smiling a lot less – well when he did smile it had always been kind of creepy so that part didn't bother them that much, but he seemed troubled. Sure, he was still grieving Ripley but there was more to it.

Ben didn't want to but of course he heard about the rumors regarding Sullivan and Herrera but hearing it was one thing and believing it completely another. Did something happen between them and changed them both so much? Was it work related from their time in L.A. or was it personal? Damn he didn't want to even think about it. But could that be part of the problem? But if there was something going on between him and Andy, why didn't he jump into the Aid Car right with Warren when the call came for help to the park?

And then he found him asleep. Sullivan. Asleep. In hi office. Asleep. That was just so surreal that it made all the warning bells in his head ring in horrible cacophony of sounds. His head hurt now, and he wanted to let it go but couldn't. It was Sullivan. And thinking about it, yeah, Sullivan was his friend. Not in the best buddies' visits on Sundays kind of friend but he was a friend and he was worried about him. But there was nothing he could do now, he could only be there for him and check on him every now and then to make sure he was okay. But was he?

He came home, greeted his wife and asked her about her day. And he let her tell him about the fate of Scott and Rachel, he let her talk about her Chief resident and his issues, he let her talk about her friend Richard and his ending marriage. And he listened to her and tried to be there for her when she needed him to. It made him worry a little less about Sullivan but the nudging feeling in his head just stayed there and Ben couldn't shake it off.

"What's on your mind?" Miranda, his wife asked.

"It's nothing."

"I can hear you thinking, Ben." She told him and he sighed. She knew him too well. And so he told her about his concerns regarding his Chief.

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, I tried talking to him but he just dismissed me, said he was just tired."

"But you don't believe it."

"No, something isn't right." Ben said.

"So keep an eye on him like you would on any of your friends in the hospital." She offered an opinion to him and he just smiled at her sadly. Kissing her goodnight he lied down and closed his eyes. He was tired, really tired and this was a problem he didn't need at all.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm surprised that man is a friend to you."

"Me too. Trust me, me too." He answered and heard his wife chuckle.

"What?"

"You make most peculiar friends, Benjamin Warren." She told him and nestled into his side for the night.

* * *

Pruitt Herrera and Travis Montgomery stayed on the roof with their little fire and s'mores. They were silent long after Pruitt's painful confession. Travis didn't really know what to say, his mind was going hundred miles per hour and he was sick from it. So they just stayed there together quietly and enjoyed the evening.

Travis was the first one to break the silence.

"That was eh… quite a speech you had in the car, Captain." He said and Pruitt smirked.

"Not my best moment, huh?"

"No, actually I think it worked. She finally said it out loud."

"She's not talking about it, is she?"

"No, she's not. She just keeps it all in. I tried talking to her, we all did but…" Travis sighed. "We all worry about her."

"It's nice of you to say that but I'm not sure that's entirely true, son."

"Sir…"

"I'm not blind, Montgomery. I noticed." Pruitt said and Montgomery just sighed. He was one of those that didn't treat Andy really well when it was obvious something was wrong with her during the weeks after they came back from L.A. Nobody paid attention. Nobody cared. They just ignored it. Only when Hughes told them Sullivan benched her because of some broken heart issue, it all started to make a little more sense.

But due to recent events it sucked even more than before and now they could only guess what the hell was going on. Why did Sullivan promote Maya instead of Andy? Because she broke his heart? It was she who looked brokenhearted, not Sullivan. Nothing made sense anymore.

"She's one of us." Montgomery said then and broke the silence again.

"I certainly hope so." Pruitt answered.

"And she's going through something terrible and doesn't want to talk about it which I understand." He said and Pruitt just kept on playing with the label on his beer bottle. "I honestly don't know why Sullivan put Maya for the promotion and not Andy but it certainly didn't help matters." He added.

Pruitt closed his eyes. He knew this would happen. He knew Andy would feel betrayed and lost. He knew Sullivan was right when he said she would never forgive him for doing this to her. He just didn't count on the fact that Sullivan would promote Bishop and not Gibson. He thought his daughter and Bishop were best friends but now they were not even living together anymore and it was all just messed up. And it was his fault. All of it.

"I know why he did it, Montgomery. And I know you all don't agree but it was the right decision." Pruitt said and it surprised his companion.

"How can you say it was the right decision? Maya as a Captain is a monster. And she wants to please Dixon which just sucks." He said and Pruitt chuckled.

"Yeah, that part isn't exactly right, I know."

"Why did he do it then, Captain?" Montgomery asked and Pruitt realized only too late that he just walked into a trap he set himself. He was reluctant to answer.

"So make it hypothetical." Montgomery offered. Pruitt regarded him for a moment but if there was someone that could understand, it could have very well been Montgomery. He had a kind soul and knew a lot about the people here. And he was the one that knew about Hughes and Ripley and supported her all the way.

"Hypothetically Sullivan knew that Andy had one shot at being Captain and that she would blow it right now because she was going through something personal even before her best friend died and she had his blood literally all over his hands." Pruitt said and Montgomery stayed serious. He didn't move and didn't react.

"So hypothetically he cares about her so much that he rather hurts her by promoting Bishop than letting her ruin her career." Montgomery said after a minute and Pruitt knew that this bright boy just figured it out. He just stayed silent and let him think about it. He knew the moment it dawned on Montgomery.

"And hypothetically someone who Sullivan trusts, someone like let's say you, Captain, came to him and told him that Andy would have to deal with something else, like maybe her father being ill and that it would be a bad idea to promote her." He said with the certain clarity in his eyes that left no doubt.

"Montgomery…."

"She doesn't know that it was you, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Sullivan didn't tell her. He wanted to promote her, he thought she would handle it, he believes in her. But I asked him not to do it. And he listened to me." Pruitt confessed.

"Because he cares about her." Montgomery said and then looked at Pruitt as he wasn't sure how much he knew about that part. But he didn't seem surprised. "But you already know that."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Wait a minute, you called her a slut because of this?! Because of whatever has been going on between her and Sullivan?" Montgomery suddenly realized and Pruitt looked really ashamed. He had the guilt written all over his face.

"As I said, I was wrong." He answered and Montgomery handed him another beer. Pruitt didn't know if that was a good idea but under these circumstances, he took the bottle with quiet thanks.

"So we can thank you for our new Captain then." Montgomery tried to lighten up the mood.

"I had no say in that." Pruitt raised his hands in surrender.

Montgomery chuckled but sobered up pretty quickly. Looking sad he excused himself and left. Pruitt let him go as he was pretty sure he knew why that boy looked so broken. Yeah, telling him was difficult but how the hell should he tell his daughter? Mija, I'm dying? Just like that? Or Ryan came back because I asked him to? Or I asked your Captain if he loved you not to promote you? Yeah, all those would go really well, he was sure. No, he couldn't just do that. He needed time. And sober head. So he just stayed up there on the roof, watched the sky and let Montgomery's words give him some comfort. His daughter wouldn't be alone. Not really.

He knew he should talk to her about the cancer and about Ryan and also about Sullivan, but he didn't have the guts to tell her, to confess. And of course, he would have to talk to Sullivan as well because he wasn't exactly fair to him. Besides it seemed that man really cared about Andrea and once he was gone she would need him to bring her back from that deep dark place she would most probably retreat to. He wasn't Tanner but he was a good man and if he opened his heart after all those years and fell in love with her, he wouldn't just forget and move on.

* * *

Andy and Jack were making out in the supply room and both seemed to be quiet enjoying it. Sure, it was not the best place. Sure, they could have slept together at home, at the apartment they shared but something about doing it right there right then was exciting. It also meant that it didn't mean anything. It was just a hookup to soothe their broken hearts.

It's been too long for Andy. She was so preoccupied with her feelings for Sullivan that she didn't have any type of intimate contact ever since their little make-out session at the Station after coming back from L.A. Then she realized she was head over heals in love with her Captain and that she wanted him so bad it hurt. And he told her to go instead. Yeah, that was worse than a cold shower. But ever since then she just couldn't even think about being with somebody else.

She knew Jack was good, she knew he would make her feel good, she knew he knew how to handle her just the right way and she was counting on it. When he gripped her sides and brought her closer, something about it felt off. She dismissed that thought and moved her head aside to let him kiss her neck. He smiled at that gesture and did just that. He moaned like it was her kissing him, pressing himself into her, pushing her against the wall.

He was proud of his skills, he was good, and he knew it and he was good with Andy and they both knew it, that's why he suggested this. He needed to take his mind off things, and she needed to feel alive again. He felt her freeze for a moment but soon she was back at roaming his back under his t-shirt. But then as he kissed her neck and moaned because her hands moved south, she froze again. And this time he was sure she did.

He looked at her and she was looking back at him, shocked and aroused.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked as he grew worried when she didn't move.

"What? Yeah..." She said, shaking it off. "Let's do this." She said but he gave her the 'you serious' look and she knew they were done.

"Did I do something? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he was worried about that.

"No, of course not."

"So talk to me. What's going on?" He asked seriously and Andy looked ready to cry. When she felt him, it was a nice feeling but not the right one. When he kissed her skin, it felt exciting and she was getting more and more aroused but there was a part of her that kept on trying all those beautiful feelings. And when she heard him moan her insides did a somersault but then she froze because the moan wasn't the right one. It sounded wrong. And then she realized that she was comparing this to her very short experience in Sullivan's arms. And she just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I can't." She apologized and he looked confused. "I want to, trust me. But.."

"You can't."

"I can't. It feels like I'm cheating on him and I can't…." She tried to explain, overwhelmed by emotions, barely able to talk or to form coherent sentence.

"You mean Tanner?" Gibson asked as he assumed everything was about Tanner these days.

"No…" She confessed and it caught him off guard. Andy started to tremble, and Gibson didn't know what to do. This was not something he expected. Not that he expected he would have sex with her at all but when they actually started, he didn't even think about the option of something like this happening.

"Hey hey, it's okay. I've got you." He said and hugged her. She surprised him again that evening, she leaned into his arms and rested against him. And so he held her for a moment.

"Let's go home." He offered and she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home." She answered and they walked out of the supply room. If anyone noticed, they would think they just had a quickie in there and wouldn't say a word. It was Joe's bar after all.

When they arrived at their shared apartment, Andy was silent. She thought she was just angry at the world for taking both Sullivan and Ryan away from her, for taking the promotion away from her, but she was also sad and hurting, she was grieving and not just her best friend, but also Robert, the man she fell in love with and couldn't deal with it. She didn't know how.

Gibson didn't push her. He had a vague idea what this might be about but knew better than to ask any questions. But it seemed Bishop was wrong. The brokenhearted person wasn't Sullivan but Andy. She still had feelings for him it seemed and he instead of that promoted Bishop.

But Gibson knew that Sullivan did that to protect Andy. He came to him right after he announced the promotion. He came to him and asked why he did it.

"_I know I have the trial period after PTSD sessions but why Bishop, Sir?" Gibson asked._

"_Look, Gibson. I know it's personal for you…" Sullivan tried to explain back then._

"_It should have been Andy." Gibson said as he didn't want to get into any arguments. "It should have been her. She earned it." Gibson said and Sullivan was too tired to argue with him. And as he closed the door after him when he came in, Sullivan told him the truth._

"_Yeah, it should have been her. But she's not herself. She lost Tanner. She couldn't take any more stress or she'd break."_

"_You're talking about Andy." Gibson answered as that explanation seemed a bit lame._

"_Yes, exactly. She would push herself too hard, go beyond any limits and it would destroy her. Do you think I want that? Do you think I want to promote her to watch her fall?" Sullivan said and Jack was taken aback. He didn't expect this kind of honesty._

"_I know she hates me. I know you do too because Bishop's not ready. But she can get there fast enough not to screw up and she can learn. Why do you think I asked to have my office here? For the view?" Sullivan asked and Gibson felt like an idiot. It was obvious this man had it all thought through._

"_You think you're the only one who cares about her?" He asked then and Gibson didn't know what to say. Looking at his Captain he was thinking about all that had been said._

"_No, I'm not." He answered then and the heated passion and protectiveness in Sullivan's eyes were clear indication that he cared about Andy. So he let her hate him only to give her the chance to excel once she was ready for it._

_Gibson wanted to leave but he turned around and looked at his Captain again._

"_You should tell her that, Sir." He offered as he could understand how it felt to be in his shoes. More or less. Nodding at Sullivan he left him alone in his office._

Now it all made sense, everything started to clear out. Andy and Sullivan. Was she talking about him? That it felt like she was cheating on him? That couldn't be… That would mean that at least on Andy's part this went beyond crush. She loved him. She loved their Captain, well Chief now. Damn.

He looked at her sitting on their shared couch and didn't know what to say. Was there anything he cold say to make things better? He very much doubted it. It was an impossible situation and for Andy it had to be difficult. If she really loved Sullivan, why did he promote Bishop instead? If his reasoning was honest than Gibson would have to say he cared about her, maybe he loved her too. But if that was the case, why there was the tension between them? Why did they drift apart so much?

"I can hear you thinking, Jack." Andy said then. He chuckled. "If you want to ask, then just do it." She said and he came to her and sat down next to her.

"Are the rumors true?" He asked and watched her carefully.

"Which ones do you mean?" She asked back, not making it easy for him.

"Andy… we're friends. You know you can talk to me." He said.

"Like you can talk to me, Jack. For example why Eva?" Andy replied and he had to admit that she was good at deflecting the problem by focusing on his. But he could give her a moment.

"I don't know. At first it was just causal. I didn't know who she was, and I wasn't planning on seeing her again." He answered. "But she kept on coming back." He added.

"Are you that broken over Maya dumping you?" Andy asked and he wanted to say no. "I know you, Jack." She added and he could only agree. She did.

"Maybe. I don't know." And he was being honest with her. "Now your turn. Are you angry and grieving because of Tanner or is this also about Sullivan?" He asked. She smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe. I don't know." She said his own words back to him and he chuckled.

"He cares about you, you know?" Jack told her. "He wanted to promote you but with what happened to Tanner he wanted to give you time. He wanted to protect you."

"So he said." Andy replied and surprised Jack. So Sullivan took his advice. But Andy suddenly realized that something was off. "How do you know about this?" She asked and Jack winced. Well, it was too late to back away now.

"I came to him and asked him about the promotion. Why Bishop and not you." He confessed and Andy smiled at him.

"Thank you." She replied as she appreciated the concern.

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep working. That's all I have left." She said sadly. "You?"

"I wish I knew. But I don't want to see her again. She's crazy. She even came to me on the camping trip."

"I feel bad for Vasquez." Andy said. And Jack knew she was right. It had to stop with Eva. Vasquez wasn't his friend but he was a firefighter and this was wrong. Jack ordered pizza and they watched a movie together before going to bed, each to their own.

* * *

Sullivan was sitting in his office, it was dark outside, he should have been long gone but he couldn't leave. Going home didn't seem like a good idea. He was tired, exhausted, his mind was foggy and he couldn't focus on anything. He did couple of really stupid things today, one of them being stealing the drugs from Warren. The pain was killing him, he tried to control it, he tried to ignore it, he tried regular painkillers but the pain was getting worse and worse and more intense. He thought he would be getting better after all the physiotherapy but he wasn't. The fentanyl helped but of course he knew that stealing drugs from his people wasn't the way he should go.

When there was a knock on his door, he wished whoever was there would leave. But he wasn't that lucky.

"Sullivan, you still here?" Pruitt Herrera asked him. He was on his way home, tired but for some reason content after the talk with Montgomery. He knew he had at least one more apology to deliver so he tried his luck.

"Sir." Sullivan answered. Pruitt noticed the man looked worn out.

"You have a minute?"

"Actually, Sir, if it could wait… I'm exhausted." He tried to apologize but Pruitt just came inside the office.

"I won't take much of your time, Robert." Pruitt said and Sullivan just waited. He didn't feel well. "I already apologized to my daughter but I owe you an apology too."

"Sir…" Sullivan wanted to stop him. He wasn't in the right state of mind to have such conversation.

"No, please, let me say it. I wasn't fair to you when I accused you of … well of sleeping with her. I should have known better." Pruitt said and noticed that Sullivan seemed somehow off. But this was not an easy talk.

Sullivan didn't know what to say. Oh if just Pruitt knew how close they actually were to proving him right. He still hated himself for what he caused Andy. All that pain and confusion. He wanted her, he needed her, he cared about her and he missed her. But he convinced himself that this was better for her. She was better off without him. She was better with someone younger and healthy. He was just an old broken man with too much baggage.

He missed her so much though. And now when his mind was still a bit foggy he let all those suppressed feelings wash over him. Pruitt watched him and got worried about him. Something was going on but he didn't know what it was.

"I know you're not in easy position right now with the team thinking the worst about you for promoting Bishop but it will get better, trust me." Pruitt tried to approach the obvious.

"Bishop can handle it, she just needs time and guidance."

"She wasn't ready."

"No, she wasn't but I had no other option." Sullivan said. "I wanted to promote Andy. She's brilliant, she's compassionate and her team trusts her. I wanted her to have that job. She earned it. She's just that good. She's growing and getting better and better. And now look at her." He was mad and Pruitt could tell. But he smiled because he realized one thing.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because when I told Ripley to try to bring you back, when I told him you should take 19 I didn't think you would fall in love with my daughter. But you did. You love her." Pruitt said with a smile. Sullivan didn't say anything to that. He had nothing to say.

"Robert." Pruitt tried calling his name, getting his attention. Sullivan looked at him and Pruitt was surprised by the depths of emotions on his face.

"But you were right. I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to accept the fact that she was too hurt, too compromised." He said again and looked away from Pruitt. He looked out of the window of his office down to the Station. "I hurt her. Then you did. And then she lost Tanner." He listed the obvious and Pruitt had to admit that hearing that being said out loud wasn't exactly easy. "I fell in love with your daughter and I messed it up."

"She'll forgive you eventually."

"No, she won't."

"I want to tell her the truth, Robert." Pruitt said then and it was not something Robert expected.

"You can't."

"I have to, son. She deserves the truth."

"Sir…"

"When I'm gone she's gonna need someone that loves her." Pruitt said.

"Gone? Pruitt."

"You were right, I'm sick again and this time it's… I'm dying, Robert." He admitted. It was easier after the talk with Montgomery.

"Then let her hate me and not you." Sullivan offered.

"No. But thank you." Pruitt said. Sullivan looked at him and wanted to tell him that this was a very bad idea but Pruitt Herrera just smiled at him and Sullivan didn't know what to say.

"She deserves better." Sullivan said in the end and Pruitt didn't understand. "You're not the only one who is sick." Sullivan tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Pruitt asked and got worried. And so Sullivan told him about his leg. He told him all about the pain and he told him that his future was unsure. He thought it would make him re-think everything but Pruitt just came to him, squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"You'll have each other." He said and part of him enjoyed the scared and shocked look on the younger man's face. He was left speechless. Pruitt decided to hide behind the couple of beers he had before. So what? He could torture that man a tiny little bit, couldn't he?

"Get better, Robert." Pruitt said and left. Sullivan stayed in the office and it took him another hour before he could get up and go home. His head was still foggy but also heavy. And so was his heart. He missed Ripley. He could use a friend, real friend. His life got so messy… Luke would have a good laugh about his situation.

What should he do? He wished he knew. Damn.

* * *

In the morning Pruitt decided to bite the bullet. He bought breakfast, coffee and after calling Teresa from Personnel Department he got his daughter's new address. He had no time to spare. He needed to tell her quite a lot of things and yesterday was too late. He wanted to be honest with her so he could die a happy man. Well, not happy but at least without regrets. He needed to know everything was okay between him and his daughter.

Knocking on the door he surprised her obviously.

"Dad."

"Morning." He greeted her with a smile. "I have coffee and bagels and almond pie." He offered and she smiled back.

"That's sweet dad but I gotta go to work." She said and then noticed shocked look on her father's face. Looking behind her she saw Gibson, half naked, walking through the living room with a toothbrush in his mouth. He waved at Pruitt and he was speechless.

"What…?" He pointed to Jack and couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Oh, Teresa didn't tell you I live with Jack?" Andy asked.

"How did…"

"Oh please, I know you worked with her brother. And only I, Jack and Miller know this address." She pointed out. Pruitt shrugged nonchalantly.

"I really need to talk to you, Andy and if I don't do it now I won't work up the nerve to tell you again. Please." He said and Andy got worried. She let him come in and they sat down together at the table in the kitchen. Pruitt looked around, the place was still full of boxes from the moving. It was a nice apartment though. He was sorry Andrea and Maya didn't make it through the promotion but as he saw how Maya could be, he wasn't that surprised.

Pruitt took a deep breath. "I have cancer. And it's not the same as before. It's worse and already spread. I'm dying, corazón." He said and watched the color leave Andy's face. Then he noticed Gibson staying behind her, mouth wide open, shock in his eyes. Pruitt gave them a moment.

"Andy…" He tried but she just blinked away tears. Jack came to her, squeezed her shoulder and kissed her hair. He didn't know what made him do it but he genuinely cared about this woman. It wasn't love, they both knew that, but they had a connection and right now he could feel her pain.

"I'll tell Maya you're taking a day off." He said. Andy didn't reply. Pruitt thanked him and Gibson left. He was shocked and worried.

Pruitt reached over the table and took Andy's hand in his.

"I'm sorry." He said and she just got up and hugged him. She didn't want to let go. How was it possible that life was so messy and screwed up now? After everything she had to go through she would have to face this? Why? Why?

"Tell me everything, dad." She asked and so he passed her the coffee, they opened the bag with breakfast and he told her. He told her about his sickness, about his pains, he told her about meeting with Dr. Bailey and he told her about drinking away his fear with Ben Warren in the bar the night the car drove into it. He told her how he overacted when he thought she was having an affair with Sullivan because he was afraid.

"How much time do we have, dad?" She asked then.

"Half a year, maybe more." He said and she cried some more. He gave her time. He knew this would all go wrong.

"There's more…" He said and waited for her to regain some composure.

"Okay. Shoot." She said with a sad smile and so he told her about his insurance, about the real reason why he had to sell his house, he told her all about it. And she listened and tried to take it all in.

"And I failed you." She said then. "I didn't make it to Captain. And I …" She wanted to explain but he didn't need that. He knew.

"I'm proud of you, Andrea. I don't say it enough but I am proud." He told her, equally emotionally compromised, tears on his face, his voice trembling. "And you'll be Captain one day."

"Dad… I screwed up. So Sullivan didn't promote me. It's that simple." She said.

"Well, not exactly." He said and realized he was more worried about this part of the conversation than he was about telling her about the cancer.

"What do you mean by that?"

And so he told her. He told her about Sullivan, he told her that her Captain wanted to promote her, that he believed in her, that he had faith. He told her about his visit and talk to Sullivan, he told her everything.

"And he didn't want me to tell you the truth."

"Why the hell not?" She asked, she was mad at both of them.

"Because he didn't want you to hate your dying father for taking the promotion away from you." Pruitt said gently.

"So he would want me to hate him instead?" She asked.

"Yeah." Pruitt agreed and let Andy think about it. It was late, they talked through whole morning, so he let her rest and go through all her emotions and thoughts and ordered some pizza.

* * *

When Gibson came to the Station, Sullivan was talking to Bishop in her office. He knocked and came in.

"Captain?" He asked Maya.

"What's up, Gibson?" She asked.

"Andy won't be coming in today, she needs to take the day off."

"What's this supposed to mean?" Bishop asked as it didn't make any sense.

"She needs to spend some time with her father, Bishop. Please, let her take the day off and she'll explain once she's ready. Trust me, please." He said.

Maya wanted to argue with him but Sullivan was faster.

"Thanks, Gibson." He said and Gibson left with a nod. Sullivan looked at Bishop.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interfere but I think I know what's going on." He tried to explain.

"Sure you do." She said bitterly. Her phone started to ring so she turned around and walked to her table to take the call. Sullivan sighed. This didn't go well. He left the office.

He made it through the day. He noticed Warren was keeping a close eye on him and knew he had to try better not to take anymore of those meds from him. The whole situation was horrible. The whole day he kept on thinking about Andy. She was with her father. So he probably told her everything. Sullivan couldn't stop wondering and worrying.

When the shift was over he got a message from Pruitt. It said "She knows." And that made him feel really weird. Despite everything he wanted to go there and make sure she was okay. He needed to make sure. She hated him and had valid reasons. He didn't hold it against her. He hurt her. He betrayed her. So why shouldn't she. But all be damned. He worried about her. He cared. And so instead of home he found himself knocking on her door. Pruitt gave him her address. Sullivan was so nervous he almost walked away but then she opened the door and looked so worn out and exhausted his heart broke for her all over again.

"Robert." She said and only then realized that it wasn't the right way to call him.

"Hey." He replied and stood there awkwardly. Andy watched him and felt something in her snap. Something broke and she was powerless.

"You know." She said and meant all of it – about her father and all. He nodded.

"I know. I'm so sorry." He said and Andy blinked away tears.

"I can't talk anymore today." She told him and he nodded even though he didn't know why.

"Okay." He said but didn't move to leave. He desperately needed to touch her and be there for her but knew it wasn't his place. Besides he had one big secret that would screw up everything anyway.

Andy started to cry and that did it. Screw it. He stepped into the apartment and she crushed against his chest. He held her and let her cry. Shutting the door he stood there with her in his arms and prayed his leg wouldn't betray him now. And so he held her, caressed her hair and whispered soothing words. And Andy just stood there and let him be there for her, hold her, not letting her fall. They didn't need to talk, that could wait. Right now they both needed just this.


End file.
